


Get Away

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Old Flames, Professor AU, Romance, Snow, Snow Storm, first snow, hallmarkfest2020, old flame, weekend at the lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: My belated contribution to the Hallmarkfest2020 Challenge!Professor AU: Newt and Hermann accidentally go to the same lodge for the holidays. Exes and flannel and snow, oh my.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Newt/Hermann Hallmark AU Fest 2020





	Get Away

Hermann stepped out of the Uber and stared up at the massive log-fronted lodge with its towering stone chimneys and red roof. Another man got out of the opposite side of the generously proportioned town car, got their bags from the trunk, and thanked the driver. 

“I’ll Venmo you for my half of the ride ok,” Michael said, pushing his luxurious black hair off his brow and carrying his bag. 

Hermann made a noise of acknowledgment and picked up his old capacious leather bag. The lobby was spacious and had a cozy if somewhat dated tartan look. Michael walked up to the reception desk and Hermann followed, hanging back and looking at the timber beams on the ceiling. 

“Hermann!” 

Oh no. Hermann was both delighted and mortified to see his colleague. He knew that Newton was going away for winter break but he didn’t enquire particularly where. Newt was wearing what looked like the softest red flannel he had ever seen; he was wholeheartedly embracing the rugged lumberjack chic. 

“Hello, Newton,” Hermann said, attempting to sound aloof but came across as nervous and evasive. “I see you’ve adapted to your surroundings.” 

“Yeah I traded the metrosexual rockstar look for ‘logger who can’t commit to taking an actual vacation’ vibe.” 

“How very specific.” 

“So,” Newt said, eyeing up Michael who was trying to catch Hermann’s attention. “You’re here for a long weekend, huh?” 

Newton’s attempt at suggestiveness just sounded paranoid and jealous, but Hermann didn’t notice, excusing himself and signing the guestbook. The biologist’s face fell for a moment but faked a smile when Hermann turned back to face him.  
“Newton, this is Michael.” 

“Oh, hey dude. I’m Newt.” 

“This is my colleague, Dr. Geiszler. Though he prefers ‘Newt’.” 

Hermann flashed the trace of a smile at him and Newt’s heart did a somersault. 

“Well, I..uh, I guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Yes, indeed. Soon.” 

“Kay, bye.” Newt pretended to have business elsewhere but he just decided to walk outside to pretend he had a definite direction. As soon as he stepped outside he face-palmed. He dodged a few new guests arriving and then went off down a snowy trail, his hands shoved in the pockets of his rolled up jeans. 

Michael and Hermann got to their room, each taking one of the matching queen-sized beds. The latter lied down and closed his eyes. Michael unpacked some things, moving back and forth between the main room and the bathroom for several minutes before approaching Hermann’s bed and clearing his throat. 

“You’d better make your assignation, then,” Hermann said, not even opening his eyes. “No need to spare my feelings.” 

“It’s not an assignation in broad daylight in a hotel lobby.” 

“Just enjoy yourself.” 

Michael headed toward the door with an exasperated sigh. 

“Maybe you could meet up with your friend later,” he suggested gently. 

Hermann was about to respond when he heard the heavy door click shut. Perhaps he should go down and look for Newton. It would be nice to spend this weekend with a friend now that a romantic weekend was no longer in the works. He and Michael has parted amicably (“like a business arrangement,” Michael had sniped) and decided not to give up their reservation. Hermann didn’t want either of them to miss out on a prime vacation spot during the holidays but now he was having second thoughts. It was arguably more depressing to share a room with a recent ex than the holidays alone in his cozy apartment. Now that Newt was here there was a chance for a more agreeable weekend. It was the thought of Newton that lingered in his brain as he drifted off for a nap. 

Newton came back indoors, rubbing his hands and heading toward the large stone fireplace. A few moments later Michael bounced down the stairs and headed to the open dining area and was seated at a table for two. Newt watched him peripherally, wondering what Hermann saw in him. Quite a lot. The man was sophisticated, professional, and basically the Ferrari version of Newton. He felt more depressed by the second, wishing he wasn’t curious. He told himself he would head to the pool or gym as soon as he saw Hermann but he waited and waited and the latter never showed. However, a completely different man did, walking over to Michael, actually kissing him on the lips. Newt’s heart started pounding but not in a good way. This was not some rando; this was Newton’s recent ex Frankie. 

“Oh nooooo,” Newt said under his breath. “That bastard is cheating on him! And with….fffffuuuuuuu.” He couldn’t bear any more, repeating a slew of swearwords as he fair ran upstairs before he could rush over to them both, shouting the place down. He went back to his room and kicked the wall, instantly regretting it. He stayed at the gym until closing time and then passed out on his own bed with some junk food from the vending machine and the tv still on. 

Hermann woke up after the sun had gone down and went for a soak in the hot tub, thinking about Newton and if he should go looking for him. He half hoped he would see him in the pool room but he stayed until it closed and he never showed up. The hot water eased his aches and pains but not his anxiety about what to do. He headed back up to the still empty large double room, conducted his usual ablutions, and fell asleep. 

In the morning Newt leaned his head on his hand as his sat a small table in the dining area. He speared a chunk of pickled herring and meditated on it. His mind wandered back to the Hermann situation and he resolved to break the news to Hermann somehow. The man had to know. He knew he was interfering but he just couldn’t stand for someone betraying Hermann like this. 

The man in question made his way the great staircase and seeing Newt in the corner he headed for the buffet, collected a small plate of continental breakfast. 

“May I join you, Dr. Geiszler?” 

“Oh! Hi! Yeah, sit down.” 

“Thank you, Newton.” 

Hermann looked at the man’s breakfast of pickled herring and a bowl of Fruit Loops and Newton noticed. 

“Breakfast of champions,” Newt said, laughing uneasily. 

Hermann acknowledged his colleague’s humor and looked around at the pine paneled walls. 

“I imagine this is what it must feel like living inside a cedar chest.” 

Newt didn’t laugh and played with his fork. 

“I…uh, I wanted to talk to you, Newton.” 

“Ok good, because I wanted to talk to you too,” Newt said eagerly, shifting in his chair. 

“You see, Michael and I…” 

“Before you go on, I want you to know that I’m telling you this only because you need to know…”

“Newton, allow me to finish. It is important,” Hermann started but stopped short. “Know what?” 

“Well…I…what did you want to tell me?” 

“If I may be allowed to continue, I was going to say that Michael and I have amicably parted ways days ago and our time here is merely a matter of convenience and I…” 

Newton breathed a dramatic sigh of relief and slumped in his chair, swearing. 

“Thank God! Ok, shit, because last night I saw Michael having dinner with my ex! I didn’t even know he was gonna be up here and next thing I know he’s kissing your boyfriend!” 

Hermann became a little irked. 

“Your ex? They kissed in public?”

“Yeah, I mean it was just a peck but…why?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Dude, come on.” 

“I just…you know how I feel about public displays of affection. Michael was disappointed that I didn’t want to express that sort of thing in front of others. Well, that might have been one of the many reasons we parted ways.”  
“Oh, dude, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Newton. Thank you for telling me, or almost telling me, the truth.”

“Yeah, I mean, I know I should have just minded my own business but I didn’t want you to be hurt.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Newton.” 

“I was gonna find you last night and tell you but I just…I couldn’t do it.” 

“You don’t look like you got much sleep.” 

“Yeah,” Newton laughed. “So much for taking a break, huh.” 

“Perhaps you’ll sleep better knowing that…well, that things aren’t as dire as they seemed.” 

Newton nodded, looking longingly into Hermann’s eyes. 

“Go on,” Hermann said softly. “Don’t let me keep you from your breakfast.” 

Newt ate with vigor, smiling to himself that Hermann’s heart wasn’t completely broken. His heart was perhaps a little dented but Newt resolved to make the weekend at least somewhat pleasant for his friend. 

As they were getting up to leave, Michael and Frankie approached the table. Frankie was a skim man, a discount version of Hermann with none of the man’s brilliance and charm. His mousey hair was overly styled and his professor-ish clothes lacked authenticity. His arm was through Michael’s. Newt looked them both up and down. 

“Hey Newt,” Frankie said lightly. 

“Um. Hi.” 

“I’m glad you could spend time with Newton,” Michael said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yes, it has been most enjoyable.” 

“Sorry, I guess I should have told you I’m not coming back to the room. I’ll get the rest of my things out after breakfast.” 

“Of course.”

“You know what, maybe you shouldn’t flaunt it. Like, I dunno you could be a little more sensitive. You two only just split up like less than a week ago.” 

“Don’t be sore,” Frankie said. “I thought you were a rockstar.” 

“Screw you, man!” Newton pushed past them both and stormed through the lobby and out the door. 

“Newt!” Hermann walked after him but it was too late. Hermann headed out onto the terrace without a word to the two men. He bundled himself up in his parka and a blanket and sat in an adirondack for two hours before his joints were in danger of locking up completely. And then the snow started to come down. Soon it was nearly four in the afternoon and Hermann was starting to get concerned. He went up to check Newton’s room in case he had slipped by without him noticing. But he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the pool room or the gym. Hermann asked at the desk and no one had seen him. The snow was getting thicker by the minute. Michael and Frankie were at the bar. 

“Oh, he’s been gone all day. If something happens to him! I…” Hermann turned away. He lingered for a moment at the door and then ventured out. The sun was sinking in the sky. 

“Newt!” Hermann called. “Newt! Please!” He walked down the open path that lead to the other cabins. At least it wasn’t as treacherous as the forest. He spotted a figure lost in the whiteout and walked toward it, careful not to push his cane too far into the snow. He called out again. 

“Hermann!” 

“Thank God! I’ve been worried sick,” Hermann said, gripping the man’s arms.  
“I’m sorry Hermann, I was just coming back.” 

The man had been crying and he was hugging himself. 

“Newton…heavens.” Hermann took off his coat and wrapped the man in it. 

“Oh, thanks, man.” 

Newton threaded his arms through the sleeves and held onto Hermann’s arm. 

“Come on, let’s get you warm.” 

They entered the lobby with a gust of wind and snow. Michael and Frankie walked over. Michael asked if he was alright and Frankie said he was sorry very sheepishly. 

Both Newt and Hermann acknowledged them but made a beeline to the fire. Hermann was very attentive which surprised Newt but he smiled softly at him, feeling awfully tired. He was wrapped in blankets and after the dinner crowd slowly vacated the dining area he began to get almost overheated by the blazing fire. Hermann stared off into the firelight. 

“Hermann,” Newton said.

The man slowly turned to face him and asked what he wanted. 

“Thanks for coming out to rescue me.” 

“Of course.” 

“What were you thinking about?” 

“Now? Oh, I was just thinking that I’ve never seen that much snow before. In fact I’ve never seen more than a few flakes of snow.” 

“Huh?” Newt looked at him with quizzical good humor. 

“Yes, it was…well, not as magical as I thought the first experience of snow could be.” 

“Ya know,” Newton said after a pause. “I hear this storm is gonna move out tomorrow but we might get a dusting tomorrow night.” 

“Oh?” 

“We could…I dunno, go down to the pavilion and sit and watch it fall?”

“Newton,” Hermann said with a sultry lilt. “Is that a romantic overture?” 

Newt rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes twinkled. 

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“I would be delighted to join you,” Hermann replied.

The clock chimed and the lights were dimmed. Newt stretched and sunk down into the large couch. Hermann yawned. 

“Newton, it’s been a long day; would you mind if I head up to bed?” 

“Of course not,” Newt said sleepily. 

“Would you like to meet for breakfast?”

“Yes! And then maybe go for a swim?” 

Hermann said goodnight fondly and walked upstairs slowly. Even in the large, empty room, he was glad to be in bed and fell asleep quickly with the thought of seeing Newton in the morning. Newt slept by the fire for a while before heading up himself. 

The next day was sunny and beautiful again, as if the previous night’s storm never happened. Hermann and Newt met on the stairs. Newt boldly took Hermann’s hand and the latter blushed. They ate and laughed and drank too much coffee and talked shop. Later, Hermann watched Newt from the vantage of the hot tub while Newt swam a few lengths. They had lunch and dinner together as well and didn’t seem to tire of each other’s company. Little feuds and trials that agitated them at the university were replaced with good natured teasing and bickering. When it got dark, Newt lead them down to the pavilion. 

“I’m sorry about Michael,” Newt said. 

“Oh, that’s alright. These things happen.” 

Hermann was about to say more but stopped in awe at the pavilion which was covered in strings of lights. It was very pretty and the warm glow of the lights sparkled on the snow. Newt lead him into the enchanted space. 

“Have you been watching too many romantic comedies, Newton?” 

“Hey, don’t knock it ’til you try it.” 

Hermann took Newt’s hand again and they sat very close together under the lights of the sheltered dome. 

“You were saying about you and Michael..” Newt invited.

“Oh, we weren’t suited.” 

“Dude, I barely knew you were dating anyone.” 

“You know how private I am.” 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Newton. There wasn’t much to tell, really.” 

“Michael seems like an ok guy I guess.” 

Hermann looked at him sideways. 

“But?” 

“Well,” Newt ventured. “Like, neither of you seem that upset about breaking up.” 

“I’m more sad than I let on.” 

“I know,” Newt said holding the man’s hand in both of his. 

Snowflakes had begun to fall while they were talking and Newt pointed at the sky.  
“Look.” 

They walked out onto a well trodden spot and Hermann stared softly at the falling flakes, lingering in the air before him. Some settled in his hair and Newt reached up to brush them away. Hermann looked down at Newton affectionately. 

“About Michael,” Hermann said. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Newt said comfortingly, shaking his head.

“I think,” Hermann said, meditating for a moment. “Perhaps he knew my heart belonged to someone else.” 

Searching every contour of his face, his eyes dancing, Hermann’s gaze lingered on the man’s lips. The cold night air caught in their lungs and Hermann touched his lips to Newton’s. He felt a a warm hand and cold fingertips caress the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but moan softly into Newton’s warm, inviting mouth. Newt took his time worshiping Hermann’s lips and tongue, showing him that he was cared for. Their moment needn’t be anything more than private, sacred. Hermann held Newton close as if to thank him for such tenderness. Their lips parted but their eyes remained closed until their foreheads touched. 

“Want to get cozy by the fire?” 

Hermann nodded. 

“I think I’ve seen enough of the snow.”


End file.
